lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Sung and the Ghost Lady
Summary * Zack visits J High at night as a dare Plot It's raining and dark out. Mira and Zack are sharing an umbrella as they walk to school. Mira had forgotten her cellphone at school, and Zack had agreed to accompany her to school. When at school, Mira suddenly sees two figures and screams. It turns out to be Jace and Vasco. Vasco clings to Jace's back, shivering in fear. They great each other and ask if Zack's ok. Zack pretends he is, but he is actually frozen in fear. It turns out that Vasco and Jace are there because of the story of the ghost lady. Apparently, at the end of the school corridor, there's a storage room that holds a portrait of the ghost lady. The story goes that the lady had married rich, but had been chased into the streets on a rainy day right after her children were born. Hence, she haunts the schoolyard when it rains, trying to find her children. If someone who isn't a child looks into her eyes, they will die unless they either cry like a baby or give her a doll. If they give her a doll, the ghost lady would be so glad that she would disappear and grant the person a wish. Vasco says that he's come because he wanted to make a wish for people to stop saying he's stupid. Zack, trying to act cool despite his obvious fear, laughs at Vasco's superstitious ideas, making fun of Vasco, saying that ghosts don't actually exist. Jace tells him that, if he isn't afraid, he should go and sign his name on the glass frame around the portrait. When Zack arrives at the storage room, he realizes that the lights can't open. He then rushes over to a pane of glass, only to see the portrait of the ghost lady leering at him, bloodshot eyes wide. Zack hurriedly signs his name on the glass and skidaddles. As he runs back to the classroom, he cries like a baby just in case. At the classroom, Jace is incredulous that Zack had actually signed his name on the portrait. He wants to go check it out immediately with Vasco, but, Vasco, frightened, tells him to go tomorrow instead. The next morning, the school is abuzz with the news that Zack had signed his name on the portrait, and everyone flocks to the storage room to see if it is true. When they get there, they realize that Zack's signature isn't on the glass frame outside the portrait, but on the windowpane. Zack realizes that the portrait's lady's eyes are closed, and that he had actually seen the ghost the night before. He faints and wets his pants. In the end, he explains that whether he had hallucinated due to fear or had actually seen a ghost, the important thing is that Mira saw him wet his pants. In the epilogue, Daniel says that he's felt as if someone was following for a while already. He wonders if he's ill. The ghost lady is seen following him, blushing. The chapter ends, saying that the ghost lady seems to have fallen in love. Category:Plot